User talk:Fingernails
Hello! I am an admin on but may not be very active from time to time. Got a duty for me? Drop a note on my talk page or consider contacting a more active . ---- Welcome Welcome to the Twilight Saga Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the User:Fingernails page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Game widow (Talk) 18:59, November 10, 2009 Blog deletion Done and done! TagAlongPam (talk) 17:04, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Re: Main page Midnight Sun Done. Though File:Bhttp://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.pngook-midnightsun.jpg doesn't appear to be protected. TagAlongPam (talk) 05:08, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :I know now why the image was protected, but it is unnecessary. I hadn't realized that another admin used cascading protection in all of his recent protections. There haven't been any problems at this point of people specifically vandalizing things that appear on the front page, so I removed the cascading for now. If this becomes a problem in the future, it can be readded. Thanks for your help. TagAlongPam (talk) 18:37, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't mind at all! I added the news about the Eclipse stills, but not about the Jacob action figure since it was only a "sneak peek"; maybe we could announce it when the doll is actually released. TagAlongPam (talk) 03:56, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Mission accepted and completed. TagAlongPam (talk) 21:37, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Font First I'd like to say welcome to Twilight Wiki!!! I hope you have as much fun here as I do! And second, where did you get the Twilight Font? Its awesome!!! Kmanwing 04:27, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Thank you so much!!! That was way more than I was hoping for. Your my hero!!! Kmanwing 05:11, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Font 2 How do you attach a font to your signature? I want to make mine in Bella's writing. Kmanwing 05:17, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Can you do silver, like the twilight insignia? Kmanwing 05:29, February 14, 2010 (UTC) I love it!!! How do I use it? Kmanwing 06:15, February 14, 2010 (UTC) I just wanted to say thank you for the signature!!! It was super sweet of you. so... THANK YOU!!! http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 06:17, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: New stuff Thanks again! TagAlongPam (talk) 06:12, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :Wow, that's amazing! Awesome job. TagAlongPam (talk) 17:50, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't know the answer to the first part of your question, but the widget is popping up because of this. TagAlongPam (talk) 17:59, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :::*shamelessly copied* TagAlongPam (talk) 20:26, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Done and done. Would you like me to just make you an admin? ;) You're obviously worthy. TagAlongPam (talk) 05:12, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::You are now an admin! Congratulations. -TagAlongPam (talk) 19:39, February 19, 2010 (UTC) I don't think we have such a template, no. -TagAlongPam (talk) 05:54, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Signature. Hello Fingernails. Nice meeting you! My name is Mia, and I saw what you did with your name, you made a signature, and I saw you did it by someone else too! Is there (maybe) any chance you could do that with my name? If you can't/won't do it, that's totally ok. But if you could do it, I would truly appreciate it. Mia! Font & Colour. Hey, I would like to have your font, in (if it's possible) pink. It's really nice of you for doing this for me (if you can understand; I'm not English ;)). Mia. Name. If it's possible, Mia. Thanks so much (again!). Mia. Thank you! Thank you thank you thank YOU! Very kind of you to do this for me! Thanks! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/0/07/Mia_signature.png TALK 21:11, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! Thank you thank you thank YOU! Very kind of you to do this for me! Thanks! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/0/07/Mia_signature.png TALK 21:11, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Vote! could you help settle a fued? go here http://vampires.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Vampire_(subspecies) and vote either "Vampire" or "Vampyre" All'ight? LunaBella 12:01, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Name hey, i keep seeing people with cool signatures, and i heard you made them? well, i was wondering if you could make me one? if you want to, that is. 'cos they look so cool! totally understand if you can't though hehe :) nice meeting you! see you Jess Gallery Thank you for adding the gallery!!!http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 03:22, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Protection Hello fingernails... I was wondering if there was a way to stop people from copying or moving my photos on my user page. Is there something I could do to protect them??? http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 03:39, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :: Sort of. See this morning someone took one of my pictrures that I posted on my user page and used it to create a series of twlight is gay catagories and pages. so I was wondering if there was a way to like prevent them from using it. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 03:45, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :::: Ok, thanks for trying anyway... Could you at least remove my drawings from the New Pictures section? http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 03:53, March 6, 2010 (UTC) : I dont know if this is the same thing, but they were added through the picture link on the insert bar. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 04:07, March 6, 2010 (UTC) speaking of sig.s, is there a way to get a dark red? my friend wants a dark red like a pool of blood, but she can only get bright red, which she hates. ♥LunaBella♥ that second one! that's what she wants. what do she type for the color? THANK YOU!!! ♥LunaBella♥ well...she's not able to get to a computer right now and she's in France so... what sort of front would look most...goth? she's like a romantic goth so she want's something elagant. or should she type "Elegant"? ♥LunaBella♥ um...o-kay...heh. um...well is there something that could make it look like this MetalicRose ? ♥LunaBella♥ oh, never mind, it came out wrong. thanx and sorry to bug you. ♥LunaBella♥ Thank you! hey! errmm, if its ok could i have light pink please? and for the font, could i have the one you have please? if thats ok :) its really nice of you to do this for me :) see you soon! Jess x ThankYouThankYouThankYou! hey! THANK YOU. :D it's very kind of you to do this for me :) if there's anything i can do for'' you ''let me know! and yeah, the 'J' looks right good in it! i think yours looks amazing though ;) Thanks again! See you soon! Jess x Blog Yes, thank you!!! She was just making some jokes I would like to keep private :)... http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 06:52, March 8, 2010 (UTC)